Episode 9518 (27th July 2018)
Plot Sarah and Beth can't understand why Bethany let Kayla off with what she did. Bethany thinks she's suffered enough by having her faith in her dad destroyed. Craig feels better after seeing his therapist. The police arrest Johnny moments after as he's discharged from hospital. Eva isn't bothered about seeing the Tile Street flat. Audrey and Maria are at loggerheads again. Naila Badal interviews Summer when she's nominated for a Good Samaritan Award for her Speak & Save campaign. Billy is proud of her but doesn't think he deserves the praise she heaps on him. Johnny accepts that he took Susie without Eva's permission. He says he made a mistake and was only trying to protect what he has left after Aidan's death. Carla gets at Eva over Johnny's arrest, accusing her of plotting for him to die in prison. Tyrone and Fiz set off for Jackie's funeral. Maria is thrilled to learn that her new salon is much bigger than Audrey's. Claudia presses her for a downpayment on the franchise. Leanne and Toyah pack to leave the Rovers. Eva sees Toyah put one of Susie's hats in her handbag as a keepsake. Kayla meets Bethany at Speed Daal, at Bethany's request. Bethany makes a suggestion which will help her come to terms with recent events. Peter thinks Adam is heading for heartbreak over Eva and warns him not to make the same mistake he did with Toyah. Eva goes to the police station and withdraws her complaint against Johnny. The Connors are stunned but grateful. Kevin is sad as he watches Jack climb into his wheelchair though Jack is upbeat. Lily knocks David's jacket over and finds a flick knife in the pocket. Bethany takes Kayla to see Neil in hospital to hear the truth from him; only then can she start to move past it. Eva blanks Johnny when he returns to the Street and avoids Toyah outside the Rovers. Shona finds Lily playing with the knife and confiscates it. Bethany gives Kayla the strength to confront Neil. He realises she's turned against him when he sees Bethany through the window. Eva feels Toyah is still too attached to Susie and shares her concerns with Adam. With Johnny back home as well, she announces she's leaving Weatherfield as soon as possible for Susie's sake. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes Guest cast *Doctor - Nicholas Khan *DC Lomas - Gail Kemp *Naila Badal - Saira Choudhry *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Johnny's room, children's ward, corridor and Neil's room *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room Notes *The scene where Jack Webster climbs off his hospital bed and into a wheelchair with a shortened leg was achieved by CGI. *Renny Krupinski and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva tells a stunned Adam it would be better if she left Weatherfield for good; Billy is proud that Summer has been nominated for a Good Samaritan award; and Shona is shocked to find Lily playing with a flick knife she found in David's jacket pocket. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,371,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes